


A Different Train Ride

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [53]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry arrives on Ginny's first trip to Hogwarts





	1. Worried First Year

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Little Ginny Weasley walked along the corridor until she found a compartment that was empty. She was feeling a little down because her brothers had all disappeared as soon as she got on the train.

Even Harry and Ron couldn't be found.

She decided that maybe talking to her Diary friend might help get her over her disappointment.

And so, after a bit of work to get her trunk on the shelf (she grew up on a farm – she might be small but she wasn't _weak_) she finally sat down and, looking at her diary, she started thinking about what she would write.

In another world, she would have been fairly uninterrupted on her trip, but in this world something happened.

Suddenly, right in front of her, a light appeared and it was in the shape of a man. She watched wide-eyed as an adult who looked remarkably like a Potter appeared right in front of her.

The man looked quickly around and down at her and said, "Hello, Ginny. How are you?"

Her only response was, "Wow."

Harry looked at his arrival point and recognized his location: The Hogwarts Express. Glancing around he saw he was in a compartment with one person, whom he recognized: Little Ginny Weasley. And on her lap was an item which he despised: Tom Riddle's diary. Thinking quickly his first words were a polite greeting. He grinned at her surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Quite flashy, idn't it?" he replied with a grin.

Ginny tried but couldn't stifle her giggle entirely.

"Anyway, ever heard of the Lone Traveler?"

Ginny gasped and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Anyway, how would you like to do me a favor?"

Very enthusiastically, Ginny said, "Yes!"

"Why don't I put away your diary in your trunk and then see if you can find your old friend Luna and bring her back here? Wait a moment." He looked around and, not seeing anything, he looked at Ginny, who had two hair clips. "Let me see your hair clips."

Ginny handed Harry the Diary, which he put in her trunk while she unfastened the two clips. Casting quickly, he put up a minor, temporary ward with the two clips as keys as well as his own wand holster. He handed her the two clips.

"Now, no one can find this compartment unless they have a clip or are me. I want you to go and find your friend Luna Lovegood and ask her to bring her things and sit with you as you want to sit with a friend. She's feeling about as lonely as you right now. Give her a clip, telling her that it will keep the wrackspurts away and help her bring her trunk back. Can you do that?"

Ginny looked at the clips and nodded, taking them. "Okay. I have to go sort out your brother and Harry who are, likely, right now driving your Dad's flying car to Hogwarts because the barrier closed on them. Do you want to know a secret about boys, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the man and nodded. "Sure!"

"Boys, especially twelve year old boys, are idiots." Ginny giggled. "Bad news? Harry and Ron are twelve. Guess what that means."

She thought a moment and said, "They're idiots?"

"Got it in one," he replied with a grin. "Now, go on. Oh wait!" He took his wand and said, "Point me, Luna Lovegood!" His wand turned to show she was further back on the train. "She's thataway. Now, go and get her and I'll be right back. Okay?"

She nodded.

Harry quickly sat down and, remembering the old Angelina, used his gifts to transport out. His disappearance in blue light was very impressive to the eleven-year old girl. She quickly started moving down the train, looking for her childhood friend.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked and found, to his surprise, that Arthur's old Ford was still in the lot. Looking around, he saw the two furtive twelve year olds approaching it quickly and decided on a course of action. Quickly he disillusioned himself.

He listened in amusement as Ron argued on driving the car to Hogwarts. As soon as the back door opened so that they could push their trunks in, Harry Traveler, still disillusioned, said, "You two are idiots of the first order."

The way that the two twelve-year olds jumped back was priceless. Harry noted in satisfaction that his younger version had enough sense to pull his wand and stood in front of his friend. Harry removed the disillusionment charm and said, "Yes. Big bad wizard here. Ron Weasley. Can you imagine the howler your mother would send if you stole your father's car and drove it to Hogwarts? Or how the Ministry might react if Muggles saw you flying?"

Harry Potter looked at Ron and said, "Howler?"

Ron's expressions said enough. "Not good. Mom can send a letter which yells at you loud enough for everyone around you to hear it. It's really embarrassing."

Harry T nodded. "Right. Now, instead of doing something so abominably _stupid_, we're going to fix the problem. Harry. Send Hedwig to Hogwarts with a letter, saying that the barrier closed but a wizard you met is helping you get there."

Harry considered that and then asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Harry grinned. "My name is Harry Potter. An older, and hopefully smarter, version of yourself."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at the man in front of them. Neither of them noticed, as they did as Harry asked, the sleep spell that Harry hit the rat with.

Harry took the final step of shrinking the trunks and had the boys put them in their pockets. A couple of minutes later, the Weasley parents showed up.

Arthur was more helpful than accusing. "Harry? Ron? Why aren't you on the train?"

Harry looked at the man and said, "The barrier closed on us. This wizard helped up by shrinking our things."

The Traveler waved. "They were also debating driving the car to school." At that, Molly's face took on a harsh look and Arthur actually looked curious. The Traveler laughed. "Not a good idea. The invisibility charm would fail. Also, Arthur, if your car was exposed to the magic of Hogwarts, it would soak up enough magic to actually become sentient. You've tinkered a bit too well on it."

Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide at hearing that.

"Anyway, I'm going to get these boys to the express. My name is Harry Potter, Lone Traveler. I need you to go to the Ministry and ensure that Amelia Bones and Mad-Eye are at Hogsmeade to meet the train – it's very important. Can you do that?"

The Weasley parents were in shock at the name of the man and could only nod. Harry put his hand on the two boys' shoulders and used his particular gifts to take them to the compartment where he hoped the two girls had returned to.

And, looking at his arrival, his hope was borne out. Luna and Ginny were sitting next to each other, talking quietly – or apparently were before the grand arrival of the boys.

"Hello, Ginny. Hello, Luna. Ron and Harry? Say hello to Luna and Ginny. Ginny and Luna, say hello to the two idiots." The two boys looked at the traveler rebelliously even as Ginny giggled again and Luna looked at them with her traditional spacey look.

"Hello Harry Potter. Hello Ronald Weasley. Do you know that you have wrackspurts?" Ron's ears went red and Harry was confused.

The Traveler interjected. "They didn't but I did. We're fixing that now, though. Anyway, I'm taking down the ward." He did that. He then put his wand in the right position and said, "Point me, Hermione!" It showed her closer to the front. "Pointe me, Neville." He too was forward on the train.

"Okay, Harry and Ron, go get Hermione and Neville and ask them to join us."

The boys shrugged and did as asked. Very soon, the compartment was full with the six students. Harry Traveler conjured a stool and sat down.

"Now, a few things: Ginny? You know that Diary you found in your books?"

Embarrassed, she glanced around but nodded. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you need to see."

Harry did the old Tom Marvolo Riddle to I am Lord Voldemort trick. Ginny was very pale when he was done. "That means …"

Harry sighed. "Yes. Someone slipped you Voldemort's diary. If you keep writing in it, it will harm you. Luckily, you're too strong for it to have done much to you so far. As soon as were to Hogwarts, you're going to march up to the Headmaster and tell him that someone slipped it into your cauldron in Diagon Alley. Okay?"

She nodded quickly, like a certain House Elf. That reminded him. "Dobby!"

In the middle of the compartment, the House Elf in question appeared. "We know what the danger is at Hogwarts. Ginny is going to give the book to the Headmaster to destroy so you no longer need to save Harry's life. Okay?"

Looking a bit guilty, the house elf nodded. "I will see what I can do to help you become free from the bad masters who own you right now. But you can stop worrying for Harry."

The House Elf nodded and said, "Dobby thanks you." He then popped out.

Harry sighed even as the Hogwarts students looked on in amazement. Harry glanced over. "Okay. Next. Ron? Hand me Scabbers."

Confused, Ron did as asked and handed the sleeping rat over. Getting a piece of parchment from Hermione, the Traveler transfigured it to a cage and made it unbreakable before putting the rat in side.

"Okay. Ron? Bad news. You remember how Professor McGonagall turned into a cat?"

"Yeah. She's an animagus," Ron replied.

"Yeah. Well Scabbers isn't actually a rat – he's a Death Eater who's been hiding out since he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. His name is Peter Pettigrew."

Ron tried to protest, but Harry cast a spell which glowed only when cast on an animagus. "Bad news is that you don't have a pet. Good news is that if we turn the rat over to Amelia Bones, Harry's innocent godfather can be sprung from Azkaban. And considering how much the man loves Harry and will look out for him, I'm certain Harry will be more than willing to buy you a pet of your choice. Owl or cat – you don't like toads."

Ron looked over to his friend Harry, who was staring at the rat in shock and anger. Seeing Ron's look, Harry nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, whatever you want I'll buy it."

Seeing no reason not to tell her, the Traveler said to Hermione, "You're familiar is in Diagon Alley right now, an orange half-kneazle named Crookshanks who no one else wants. If I hadn't of shown up, it would have spent next year trying to kill Pettigrew because kneazles _hate_ dark magic and he would have recognized the rat as being bad."

Hermione was now wide-eyed. "Really? I have a familiar?"

Harry grinned. "Just waiting there in the store for you."

Hermione was starry eyed.

"Okay. I think that's about it. No, wait. Neville."

The nervous boy gulped and said, "Me?"

"Yes. You. I have good news for you."

Curious he asked, "What about it?"

"You're about as powerful as Harry – you're in no way close to being a squib."

Neville was shocked and the other kids were looking at him with curiosity (Hermione and Luna) or with wide eyes (Harry, Ron, and Ginny). "Why can't I get the spells right then?"

Harry Traveler sighed. "Because you have a wand not suited to you. Your dad's wand knows your Dad is still alive even if he's in St. Mungos and it doesn't want to change allegiance."

Neville pulled his father's wand out and looked at it and then back to the Traveler. "You know about m' dad and mum?"

With a gentle smile the Traveler nodded. "A braver pair you could not find. I believe if you tell these about them, they won't feel pity for you and won't judge you based on them."

With everyone looking at him, he said quietly, "Later. Another time."

The Traveler nodded. He looked around. "And finally: Luna. Everyone, this is Luna. She lives near the Weasleys with her father. She saw her mother die when she was 9. Not to disparage Ginny, who does have intelligence and power, Luna is perhaps the smartest student beginning Hogwarts this year. If nothing changes, she'd be a shoe in for Ravenclaw."

Luna had a small smile at that, as the others looked at her.

"Luna, I'm going to make a suggestion to you."

"Yes?"

"When the … item which judges you for your house comes to you, ask for Gryffindor."

She was confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Because in Ravenclaw, you would be bullied for the next several years and the other students would think you were crazy because you still have the belief in the wonder of magic and the certainty that there is more to it than what is already known. Yes, you have the wit for Ravelclaw. But if you come to Gryffindor, these five around you and others will be your friends. They will be good for you and you will be good for them."

Luna looked around and then said, "But I want to a Ravenclaw like Mummy."

Harry sighed. "Luna? You know your mother loved you, right?"

Luna nodded, tears in her eyes. "Seeing you alive in her last moments was a great comfort. Because she knew you didn't get hurt in the accident, she knew you would live and had true joy as she passed through the veil. You Mum was a wonderful woman who wants her girl to be happy. I think if she was available she would tell you that being happy is far more important than trying to be just like her."

The tears came faster and Ginny, sitting next to her, threw her arms around Luna's shoulder in comfort, pulling the smaller girl against her. After Luna had calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked at the others. All of them had comforting looks on their faces, except Ron, who just looked uncomfortable.

Finally she took a breath and asked the Traveler, "Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded. "Gryffindor. I have a secret for you."

Luna looked more interested.

The Traveler pointed to Hermione. "Gryffinclaw. Smarter than any Ravenclaw in her year but her bravery put her in Gryffindor." Hermione just smiled in response.

He pointed to Neville. "Gryffinpuff. The loyalty and hard work of a Hufflepuff but the hidden bravery to face down a dark lord if needed – I know, because I've seen it."

Neville was wide eyed at the description. Somehow he felt braver at the Traveler's words.

The Traveler pointed to Ron. "Another Gyffinpuff. Except the hard work – Ron's lazy."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all laughed at that as Ron looked at them with annoyance and amusement. "Anyway, he's as loyal as he can be – even if his temper gets the best of him at times. He took a hit last year when he knew he'd be clobbered in order to protect the other two and get them through the challenges. He'll grow out of his temper and instances of jealousy … eventually. He also can't be beat in chess – which is good for Hermione because she needs to learn that she can't be the best at everything. He'll be a bit of a git when his hormones kick in, but he always comes around - eventually."

Ron looked thoughtful as he considered the Traveler's words even as Harry and Hermione smiled at him.

Harry pointed to Ginny. "Her? She's the most Gryffindor of the lot – mostly because she had to survive her brothers. But she's also sneaky like a Slytherin, intelligent like a Ravenclaw, and – in quite a few universes I've visited – as loyal as any Hufflepuff. Still, she'll be in Gryffindor."

Ginny blushed as the Traveler told the others about her.

"And Harry here? He's a stone-cold Gryfferin – Just as Gryffindor as anyone else but had to beg the hat not to put him in Slytherin. Mostly because Malfoy went there and was a complete git to him and Ron. Childhoods like ours – you had to be Slytherin to survive."

Harry looked embarrassed even as the others looked at him with wide-eyes. "Hey – none of that. If he's like me, he wants people to think of him as plain old Harry – even if he keeps doing things that bring him attention. Oh – he's also a parseltongue."

Hermione squeaked. "Really?"

Harry nodded even as the local one was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can speak to snakes."

"Can't everyone?" Harry was truly confused.

The Traveler chuckled. "No. people think it's Dark because Voldemort could speak to snakes and so could Slytherin. But people forget that Merlin was a Parseltongue and no one would accuse him of being Dark. Also, Parseltongues make the best healers – there's a reason why a healer's staff is shaped like a serpent, even in the Muggle world. Look up Parceleus from the 14th century – he could speak to snakes. You'd make a fortune in India and Australia as a Parseltongue – they'd be fighting over getting your services, trust me."

It took a few minutes but the compartment had settled down from that revelation.

"Anyway – no one is all of one thing. Don't let a random decision on a House define who you are." Luna finally nodded at that.

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the trolley. At the visitor's suggestion, Harry sprung for everyone there. Harry truly didn't mind – he had money and didn't spend much on himself.

Harry checked the time – there were still four hours until they reached Hogwarts. "Harry? Come out in the passage for a minute."

The five inside the compartment were curious but waited until the Traveler and Harry returned. Finally, the two came back in with wide smiles.

"Okay, Hermione. Get a piece of parchment out and write what we say."

Dutifully, Hermione did as asked.

_Head of Gringotts Security or Bank Manager_

_Greetings. My name is Harry Potter, Customer Vault 687._

_It has come to my attention that there may have been a failure on the part of myself and/or the Hogwarts staff as regards a matter of importance to Gringotts. I am writing this to rectify the situation._

_Last year, it was reported that a Gringotts High Security vault that had just been emptied was broken into later that day by persons unknown. This occurred on July 31, 1991, which was the day I first ventured into the magical world since I was a babe in swaddling._

_During the course of my first year in Hogwarts, I and my two closest friends deduced that the item that had been removed was taken to Hogwarts where it was being kept secure by several Hogwarts staff members._

_However, the same person who broke into your vault (I am certain that this was only possible because it was empty and the normal security methods you use were not active at the moment) was also attempting to steal this item from Hogwarts._

_During the first week of June of 1992, having deduced that the thief would be making an attempt to retrieve the item, I and my two closest friends worked through the various traps and puzzles that had been set up so that we could secure the item before it could be stolen._

_Unfortunately, the thief was already there. The name of the thief was Quirinus Quirrell (I learned that in that moment and not before), erstwhile Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, he was being possessed by the shade of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort. I should note that I observed Quirrell in Diagon Alley on the day that the vault was broken into – a matter I just put together as I was writing the letter and that my guess is that he was already possessed._

_By Dark magics that I am not aware of, Tom Marvolo Riddle has anchored himself to this plane, preventing himself from crossing over to his final death which he utterly deserves._

_During the confrontation with the thief, the magic which my mother used to protect me as a babe once again activated and Quirrell was killed. The wraith of Riddle fled._

_I was unconscious for days due to this confrontation, my friends who were unable to make the complete trip unaware of the complete circumstances until I could describe it._

_My assumption was that the responsible adults who were in the know would report this vital piece of intelligence to you and your organization so that you could learn of the proper culprit and the methods used so that future attempts could be thwarted._

_However, it was suggested to me that my assumption might be in error. If that is the case, I and my two friends humbly apologize for any unintended slight._

_I write this missive to you in hopes that the information contained will be valuable to you and to assure you that Gringotts has my utmost confidence in its procedures and methods of keeping its customers' accounts safe._

_Yours in Business,_

_Harry James Potter, Second Year Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

_Ronald Weasley, Second Year Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

_Hermione Granger, Second Year Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all signed the letter. Before the Traveler could do the next thing he wished, they were interrupted by the door opening. Standing in the passageway was Draco Malfoy and his two minions.

The Traveler looked at the boy and said, "Excuse me. Is there a reason that you are interrupting a private meeting?"

Taken aback, the boy spluttered, "I can go wherever I like!"

"Really? So you have special dispensation to be rude to whomever you want? I will ensure that the Headmaster is aware of your views and I am certain that he will have words with you about that. Now if you will excuse us, your presence is neither welcome nor appreciated. Good day."

With that, Harry wandlessly shut the door, ensuring that Draco could see the gesture. After a moment, the three boys retreated down the corridor.

The Traveler sighed. "Merlin, he's an idiot. I don't know what I'd do if I showed up in a universe and needed to direct him." The Traveler paused a moment and looked up. "THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!"

Ginny giggled even as Harry and Ron tried not to laugh. Hermione gave a long suffering sigh and Luna just kept her spacey look. Neville was wide-eyed.

The Traveler sighed. "I think I just jinxed myself. Anyway, letter done?"

Hermione presented it.

"Okay. Harry?"

Harry pulled out his Gringotts key and handed it over. "Let me know how much."

The Traveler nodded even as the rest were confused.

"Neville, Ron. We're taking a trip. Come on." The two boys were confused but moved next to the traveler.

"Oh, let me put that ward back up. I'm certain the four remaining would rather not have to deal with the idiots if they come back." The Traveler recast the ward on the compartment and then grabbed the two boys' shoulders and then orbed out.


	2. Wands and Pets

The three arrived exactly where Harry had envisioned: the approach to Gringotts. He looked at his two passengers.

Both were looking around, Neville a little more shocked because Ron had already experienced this.

The Traveler got their attention. "Ron." The red-head looked at him. He handed over the letter. "This is for you to hand over, since your name is on it. Don't be too nervous but don't act like a Malfoy. Alright?"

Ron snorted. "Like I would act like that ponce."

Harry smirked. "I've seen it – I much preferred your behaviour before your hormones kicked in. You're a good kid but your jealousy can get ugly. My own Ron probably left me and/or Hermione 4 times before coming back after he settled down."

Ron did not look happy at that idea.

Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, you are going to help get revenge on the Death Eaters who attacked your parents."

Wide-eyed at that, Neville stood straighter. "How?"

"You are going to tell the Goblins the following: 'Honored Manager, I have come to learn something that might negatively affect your bank and have come to report it. Through a trusted source, I have learned that Bellatrix Lestrange, blood enemy to the House of Longbottom, has likely placed within her Gringotts vault an item that is cursed with the foulest of magics, one which might affect any sentient it comes into contact with.'

"'While I do not know if this is grounds for any penalty against the vault holder, I felt it best that you are aware so that any action you feel appropriate under law, treaty, or contract can be made.' And if he asks what it is, only say that you know it is a Founder's relic – Hufflepuff's Cup – stolen from its previous owner, and cursed by Tom Riddle. Okay?"

Neville nodded. He would not fail to bring that bitch any trouble he could send her. This was something he would have NO problem remembering.

Harry ensured the two boys were ready and then led them to Gringotts. It being September 1st, the lines were small and they were soon being seen by a teller. "Honored Teller, I am named Marak Illumian by those of your race, and I wish to speak to someone with authority to deal with vital matters."

The goblin looked at the human and ensured that he appeared as records indicated. Satisfied, he asked, "And these are?"

"Neville Longbottom of House Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley of House Weasley, youngest brother to one of your employees."

The teller inspected the two boys before dropping down and disappearing into the back. Very soon, the three were led to an office.

They were presented to a goblin named Steelknife. When the goblin motioned them to sit, instead of sitting Ron put the letter on the desk and waited.

The goblin looked at the human child curiously and then opened the letter. The manager's eyes widened slightly as he read it – it was his only reaction. When he was done, he looked at the child.

"Your signature is on this?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you didn't report this earlier why?"

Ron sighed. "I didn't think of it. I also thought that Dumbledore would report it to whoever needed to know because it happened at Hogwarts. He," Ron pointed his thumb at the Traveler, "told Harry that it likely hadn't happened and so we wrote this and signed it." Ron paused. "If there's going to be punishment, punish me. Hermione and Harry were muggle-raised and didn't know. My brother is a cursebreaker for you guys – I should have thought of it." Ron then stood taller, waiting for judgment. The Traveler reflected that Ron before hormones really was a better sort than he was before his balls dropped.

The manager asked curiously, "You would take the punishment for the other two?"

"They're my friends," was his only response.

The goblin nodded. "Your loyalty does you proud. We will accept this as youthful inexperience. Pray tell your cohort that the mistake should not be repeated." Ron nodded, relieved that there seemed to be nothing bad happening because of this.

The goblin looked at the Travler curiously. "You are amused?" he asked the smiling man.

"Sorry. But your words are better than you know: Cohort is appropriate."

"Oh?" the manager asked curiously.

"Their bonds were forged facing a twelve foot tall troll last year. Ron here," he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "was the one to knock the troll out using its own club, employing a spell he had failed at learning just hours earlier. Battle brings on close bonds."

The goblin looked at the boy, who had a slight blush but who was otherwise calm. "Interesting." He turned to the other boy. "And you?"

Neville stood straight and looked the goblin right in the eye, which would have amazed his Gran or the Professors who taught him: There was a reason he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Neville dutifully reported what the Traveler had told him and then stood back.

The goblin considered the boy and then asked the Traveler, "And your part in this?"

"A facilitator. I was the one who told him of the Lestranges' possible breech in contract, thus allowing him to achieve some measure of revenge for what they did to his family. I am certain that you understand the idea of revenge against one's enemies."

The goblin grinned at this. He addressed Neville. "We shall inspect the vault, young wizard. And if it is as your report states, we will inform you of the consequences against that vault holder. You did not make any guarantees that the item is actually there and did not order us to perform any actions, only asking us to act as we desire. So if the item is not there, we will not penalize you. I find myself hoping it is there so that we can aid in getting revenge on those beasts."

Neville had a small smile as he nodded. "Revenge against enemies and profit while achieving it."

"You will go far, young one," the manager said approvingly.

The Traveler asked to speak privately and the two boys were led out of the office, waiting with a guard who was nearby. They talked about what had just happened.

After about fifteen minutes, the Traveler and the manager came out and they were led to a station where the Traveler was given gold against Harry's account. "Return in ninety minutes and that other matter will be resolved. Ensure you have the needed item."

The Traveler grinned and nodded. The two boys were curious but the Traveler would only say, "It's a gift for Luna."

Ollivander was surprised to find two customers who should have visited him a year earlier, but quickly helped the two boys with finding proper wands as late birthday gifts. Harry also purchased several inexpensive holsters – pigskin and not Dragonhide. Harry and the Traveler had agreed that spending too much money on Harry's friends might offend them. He did buy a Dragonhide holster for Harry.

Ollivander also helped wrap the other two wands up for return to the families – only Aurors were allowed to carry two wands as a matter of course.

Harry then quickly led the two boys to the Magical Menagerie. Ron was allowed to pick out an owl. He picked a Little Owl – not wanting to allow too much money to be spent on it. The owl was lively and Ron instantly fell in love with it.

Crookshanks was right where Harry expected – Hermione was getting the cat as an early birthday present. Harry and the Traveler figured it was best to ask forgiveness than permission in this case. Harry had also said to get Ginny a pet as a late birthday gift. Ron helped pick out one he thought Ginny would like, a black and white spotted kitten.

Harry picked out one more set of items – the two boys with him were really curious but decided they would find out soon anyway.

They made it back to Gringotts with only a few minutes to spare. The two boys were shocked at what the last item was but both agreed that Luna would love it. It had only cost Harry a few galleons – the goblins were feeling generous toward their visitors.

The boys carried everything while Harry provided transport once again – it was a good thing that he had his abilities that were different from apparation because apparating onto a moving train would otherwise be very inadvisable.

* * *

The three girls and Harry had spent the intervening time getting to know each other. Harry had found Ginny, once she got over her shyness, to be quite the firecracker. The stories of what she would do to the twins if they pranked her make him very uncomfortable even as he laughed. He would try to stay on her good side.

Luna frustrated Hermione, amused Harry, and was calmly accepted by Ginny. Regardless, the newly made friends were found quite acceptable – you couldn't help but love the little blond girl.

Harry had opened up a little bit about his childhood – he had told the story of the zoo and a few instances of his accidental magic. Luckily, none of the girls pitied him – he would have hated that.

Hermione just enjoyed making friends who were girls – as mature as she was she was still just twelve (almost thirteen) and the idea of close friends, even if slightly younger, made her happy.

Suddenly, the three who had left appeared right in front of them – it was good that they avoided being in the middle of the compartment for just this reason.

The girls were a bit wide-eyed at the fact that the returnees had several cages they were carrying.

Harry jumped up, grinning. "All set?" he asked the Traveler.

"Yes. No problem at all."

"Okay, which one is first?"

Ron held up the cage with the small tiger-like creature. Truthfully, it made him nervous but if Hermione liked him … Ron said, "Harry paid for him and I picked him up, so Happy Early Birthday, Hermione. Meet Crookshanks."

Hermione almost squealed as she accepted the cage and quickly opened it. The large half-kneazle immediately jumped out and onto her lap, claiming his human. She was instantly in love. "He's soooo pretty!"

The others weren't as enthusiastic – but to each her own.

Ron showed the others his new owl. "This is Chudley." Ginny snickered – Ron just rolled his eyes. "He's my new owl." Ron put the cage up where most students kept their owls on the Express, leaving the cover on so that the owl could sleep.

Neville handed one cage to Ginny. Harry said, "Happy late birthday – I didn't have anything when were at the Burrow but I hope you like it. Ron helped pick it out."

Ginny was also quickly entranced by the new addition. A big half-kneazle was good for Hermione but Ginny was far happier with a kitten. She quickly hugged the boys and then retrieved her new cat which she called Blackie – unlike most black and white cats where their face was often white surrounded by black, this kitten had a completely black head and had white spots over its body..

The Traveler sighed in relief internally at her reaction – a kitten was a far better confident for a little Ginny Weasley than that damned Diary.

Neville handed the last covered cage to Luna, who looked at it curiously. The Traveler explained, "In many universes, these can be found living near the goblins. Such was the case here. They eat roots and tubers and things that grow in the ground. They are utterly harmless except to sweets which they will steal – so keep your chocolate locked up."

Luna pulled the cover back and, suddenly, her expression was not spacey anymore – at all. Her wide eyes took in the small bunny-like creature which had ears which were twisted like the crumpled horns which adorned its forehead. The small creature snuffled at the girl who had put her face so close to the cage.

The others covered their ears in response to the Traveler's motions (except Luna who only had eyes on the creature in the cage) just in time. Luna gave out joyous shriek when she finally realized that, yes, she had just been given a Crumple-Horned Snorcack.

Harry would later remark that Luna must be related to that Houdini bloke that he had heard about as a kid with how fast she had the cage open as was snuggling with the small creature. The wee' beastie (as Hagrid tended to call it when he was introduced) seemed to soak up the attention. Luna named it Cocoa for its light brown fur.

After the amazement had been overcome and the children had all met their new pets as the case may be, Harry handed out the holsters as early Christmas gifts. "Not as good as Dragonhide, but much better than keeping it in your pocket. Safer too."

Harry learned from the Traveler that he had only spent 65 Galleons total (of which 20 were for his own holster, meaning that the rest was less than 50) – he accepted the rest of the Galleons and put them away. He considered the money well spent.

With a bit over an hour left to the train ride, the boys retreated to the passageway to allow the girls to change and then the groups reversed. The remaining time was spent talking about the pets and the wands that had been gotten.

When the Express arrived to Hogwarts, Harry retrieved the Diary and the cage holding Pettigrew and said, "Okay, Folks. Let's go." He allowed Ginny to hold the Diary so that she could give it to the Headmaster. Even though she would rather not, she wanted the satisfaction of turning it over. Ron took Scabbers for the same reason. Luna came with for her own particular reason.

The Traveler snagged Percy on the way, as he had information about Scabbers. He was confused as to why the man had dragged him over to his younger siblings but said nothing as he saw they were approaching the Headmaster, a Ministry official (Madam Bones), an Auror (Mad-Eye Moody) with his apprentice (he recognized Tonks as being a graduate from the year before – he didn't use her first name even in his mind as he remembered being hexed), AND his parents.

The Traveler stopped with the students and said, "Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, etc."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the man who arrived with Harry Potter and his friends curiously. "Hello. And who may you be?"

About the answer, Harry glanced around. "Excuse me." He addressed a particular group of students who were lollygagging nearby. "Mr. Malfoy. Once again this is a private conversation. Your presence is not needed. Please make your way with your fellow students to the carriages which will take you to the school."

Looking slightly mutinous, Draco Malfoy and his minions quickly retreated. Harry nodded in satisfaction. He glanced over to the young red-head.

Ginny came forward and handed the Diary to the Headmaster. "Headmaster? This book was in my textbook when I returned home after visiting Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy had picked up my book after they had been knocked over and he was the only one who could have put it there. He," she pointed to the Traveler, "said that Tom Riddle was you-know-who and that the fact it writes back when you write in it is really bad."

The Headmaster looked at the book with eyes slightly widened even as Mrs. Weasley in the background screeched in response to what she had just head. He addressed his student. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley, for bringing this to me. You have done the Wizarding world a great service. Please be ready to be called to my office as necessary to further discuss this as needed."

Ginny nodded and retreated. Luna didn't wait but walked forward, holding up her cage. "Headmaster? The school list said owl, cat, or toad, but I was given Cocoa, which is a Crumple Horned Snorcack. Can I keep her at school?" Luna gave her most soulful look to the Headmaster.

Once again surprised, the Headmaster replied, "I have never seen one, only having heard about them from your father's magazine."

The Traveler provided, "They live near the goblins and are harmless, eating roots and tubors. And they like sweets."

The Headmaster nodded and noticed the friendly nature of the creature in the cage. He smiled and said, "I see no problem with giving a special dispensation. I would enjoy seeing the creature again later when time permits."

Luna gave a happy smile. "Thank you, Headmaster!"

The Traveler motioned to the girls. "Go and see Hagrid who'll help you. Luna? Hagrid will watch Cocoa during the sorting for you – just tell him it's a Crumple Horned Snorcack and that you'll bring her to his hut when you have time for him to meet it properly." He watched with a smile as the two young girls quickly moved to where the other first years were.

Ron was done being patient and he pushed forward. "The older Harry told me that Scabbers here isn't really a rat but is an animagus named Peter Pettigrew who was the real traitor who set You-Know-Who after Harry's parents. We've had him for nine years since Percy found him when we were younger. Percy gave him to me when he got an owl. He said that the man in Azkaban is innocent and is Harry's Godfather."

Amelia, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore were in shock as young youngest Weasley brother turned the cage over. Seeing no other choice, he passed it on to Amelia Bones.

The Traveler interjected, "Considering he's listed as a dead man, and that he's been hiding in a Pureblood home for eight years around small boys, I don't think there is anything stopping you from giving the rat bastard Veritaserum before Fudge or Malfoy can prevent it. You'll note the Dark Mark on his arm once you force him to transform back to a human. Sirius Black is innocent and has never had a trial. If you don't take care of it, Harry here," he put his hand on his younger self's shoulder, "will actually use his fame to crucify the Ministry for denying him his Godfather. I'd take care of it quickly and quietly if I were you until he's in front of the Wizengamot."

Harry, the local one, was nodding vigorously. "I hate my fame but that won't stop me if my Godfather isn't taken care of properly."

The Weasley Parents and Percy were in shock when they found out exactly who Scabbers was. They were fully supportive of Harry as he spoke about getting the truth out of the fugitive. Molly was a bit worried about Harry consorting with someone who had been in Azkaban.

Amelia looked at the rat in the cage, who had woken up and was now running around uselessly, and said, "We'll take care of it." She turned the cage over to Mad Eye, who looked at the small creature with a vicious smile.

The Traveler said, "I think the rest can be taken care of inside. The carriages?"

The students all got into once carriage, Percy volunteering to get them inside, while the adults all got into another. The Traveler casually enlarged the inside, allowing room for them all.

Once inside the carriage, Harry addressed Amelia. "Madam Bones? Do you have an Auror who is on medical leave or who is about to retire who can take a year off to teach Defense at Hogwarts? I'm certain you would like to ensure possible future applicants have the necessary training."

The Headmaster interjected. "What is the problem with our newly appointed professor?"

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley, not wanting to upset her, but answered the question. "Gilderoy Lockhart is a complete fraud. His books are based on true stories – but he did not of the actions described. He has made his fortune finding hero types like Harry who do extraordinary things but do not brag and obliviating them after stealing their memories. He's a fraud, a con man, and a criminal of the highest order. His best spell is the 'Obliviate' and I would not allow such a man around teenage girls – or boys – if you get my meaning. He has no other real skills or knowledge. Every book is based on stolen memories."

Amelia was wide-eyed. "I was not aware." She paused. "All I can do is take him into custody and question him. He will claim pureblood privilege to prevent Veritaserum from being used."

"Yeah, well he's a halfblood. I'm all for using the rules that the Wizengamot passed to hoist them on their own petard. They're the ones who allow Veritaserum on muggleborns and half-bloods without Wizengamot approval, if this world is anything like my own."

Amelia chuckled. "As it is in this world." She turned to her two Aurors and said, "We'll need to take him." She paused. "Arthur? Can I get your help in bringing him back to the Ministry tonight?"

Arthur, who had been comforting his upset wife, nodded. "I'll be happy to help bring the fraud in for his just deserts." Molly was nodding in agreement – much horrible information had just been given to her over the last twenty minutes and getting revenge on a liar was just what the doctor ordered.

"Okay. Headmaster, I will send Auror Peasegood to teach Defense. He took a curse and is on medical leave. By January, we can see if we can find a different Auror to watch classes."

The Traveler interjected, "Voldemort cursed the position. So anyone who takes it has to be a Professor for less than a year – no tenure. Rotating Aurors through Hogwarts with their pay being paid by the school for their time teaching will ensure future Aurors have the needed skills and will prevent the curse from activating. Hopefully, the curse will be gone soon though."

The Headmaster looked at the man with interest. "How could that be achieved?"

"Because I'm going to help kill Voldemort permanently in the next few days."

The carriage was wide-eyed at that.


	3. Different Worlds ... or two

The shocking words that the Traveler had spoken caused those in the carriage to look at him in amazement – except, perhaps, Albus Dumbledore who's reaction was mostly a widening of his eyes.

Amelia finally had to ask, "And how will you do that?"

"Make sure the several soul anchors he left around are cleaned or destroyed of course," was Harry's placid reply, "including that Diary which Ginny just gave you."

Even though the carriage had arrived, none made any effort to exit, trying to sort out exactly what was being said.

After about five minutes though, the conversation was over. Upon exiting the carriage they found an incensed Severus Snape waiting. Curious, Dumbledore asked, "Severus? What is it?"

The sneering man looked at the Traveler and said, "I have a report that my student, Mr. Malfoy, has been being abused by this man. And I want it stopped."

The Traveler looked at Severus Snape in shock, noticing a smirking Draco in the background. "Professor Snape, your student is lying to you. You can perform a legilemens spell?" Taken aback, the Head of Slytherin nodded. "I will open my shields and allow you to see the two interactions I have had with him." He glanced over to Amelia. "I am giving authorization for this, so no need to claim he is performing an illegal spell."

Amelia nodded suspiciously but watched like a hawk.

"Go ahead. But if you try to look for anything else, my shields will fry you – fair warning."

Severus Snape took his wand and, looking directly at the man's eyes, performed the spell.

Harry felt the intrusion and pushed the memories toward it, allowing the man to inspect them. He noticed that there was an effort to ensure that this was not a false memory, altered in any way. After a moment, he felt the mental presence withdraw.

Severus looked at the man and said, "I see." He looked at Draco and said, "Go to Great Hall. We will speak after the Feast." Draco quickly withdrew, recognizing the note of disapproval in the man's voice.

Curious, Harry said, "That's it? No apology? No admittance that you might have been wrong?"

Stiffly, Snape replied, "I must support my Slytherins."

Casually putting up a privacy spell (he didn't really need to get into this can of worms with Molly and the head of the DMLE listening, Harry addressed the man before him."

"Yeah. Even when they are wrong." Snape looked incensed. "Your godson has been lying to you. Consider this: A boy with two friends makes every effort to accost at every chance another boy. Th first boy is a child of privilege, taught that whatever he wants is his for the taking, coddled by his parents. The other grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, treated as a freak by his muggle guardians because Petunia Dursley has never gotten over her jealousy of her sister. This second boy has grown up with second hand clothing, never allowed to eat as much as he might like or need, even if he wasn't starved. In other words, abused mentally if not physically, and treated like rubbish. It's a shock that he's not a broken-down wreck because of it. And of course, this child of privilege is backed up fully by the staff and the child who grew up poorly is admonished for being in the wrong _every time_ when he was often only protecting himself or responding to this boy of privilege."

Getting right up in the Potion Master's face, the Traveler asked with quiet intensity, "Now which of these boys in this scenario is more like _James Potter_ and which is more like _Severus Snape_?" Snape was taken aback by that.

"And then of course, you treat the second boy's friends horribly for being associated with him. A boy who grew up poor with a family with too many mouths to feed, a boy who grew up with his family thinking him a squib and trying to force the magic out of him by regularly endangering his life, and a little girl bullied by her peers and without friends because she is smarter than all the kids around her. Congratulations, Mr. Snape. You have become exactly what James Potter was to you: A bully. And you have ensured your godson will be the same."

At that, Snape's expression broke. You had to be familiar with him, but anyone who knew the man would recognize a look of horror. It was as if the man had never honestly correlated the information as it had been presented.

"Yeah. So you might do well to actually _look_ and _listen_ before you ensure your godson is becomes like your most hated rival." Harry then casually took down the privacy spell.

It took Snape a moment before he gathered himself but he finally said, "I will take it under advisement."

Harry shook his head.

As the man started turning away, he said, "Wait!"

He turned to Amelia. "Are you going to arrest the man I mentioned?"

She nodded. "Right away."

"You might not want to do it in front of the students. Might I suggest asking for the Potions Professor's aid? He might be a bastard but he's effective at showing what he wants to be seen."

Amelia was curious and Snape was looking blank. Harry said to the man, "The DMLE is arresting Lockhart as a fraud and for attacking others to steal their memories. We don't want this done in front of the entire hall. We need you to inform the man, in your most sneering and disapproving fashion, that the Headmaster requires his advice in a matter of his _expertise_. We need him to expect nothing until he walks out that door."

Snape looked at the Headmaster who nodded gravely. The Potions Master nodded in acknowledgement and did as he was asked.

Very soon, Lockhart enthusiastically exited the hall, ready to be the showman that he was. Instead of being asked for advice, he was met with a _stupefy_ and was cuffed.

Amelia said, "We'll be going now. Inform the students that there was an issue with Lockhart and a new Professor will arrive tomorrow. I'll send Peacegood as early as possible, likely with funds provided by the fraud for the students to purchase proper textbooks. He'll either pay or I'll add another ten years in Azkaban."

"Thank you, Amelia."

With that, the Ministry employees (plus Molly) retreated with Lockhart and Pettigrew locked in his animagus form. It would be a long night for them.

Harry was invited to eat at the Staff table. He casually transfigured his clothes into robes and took the offer.

Harry could barely contain his smirk when it was announced that due to circumstances beyond their control, Lockhart would not be available and that the new Defense professor would be arriving soon. Otherwise, the Feast was uneventful.

Except retrieving the Diadem (Dumbledore and McGonagall were amazed at the Room of Requirement) and getting the two horcruxes locked down, nothing else much happened and Harry was provided a room in the castle.

Over the next two days, Harry retrieved the Ring and checked in on the Ministry. Sirius had been retrieved and was being kept secretly, Madam Bones ensuring that no one blabbed. Peter Pettigrew and Gilderoy Lockhart were also being kept hidden.

Dolores Umbridge was not apparently, yet, a senior employee in this Ministry and thus Harry's greatest worry was for naught. That toad had the greatest ability to throw progress and law and order away of anyone he had ever met.

The trials were scheduled for 1:00 on Friday and Ron, Percy, and Harry were going. Harry was going because it was his Godfather and the two Weasleys were going because the rat had belonged to them. Amelia had no plans on calling them, but they had to be there regardless. The boys sat with Molly Weasley.

The first trial was for Gilderoy Lockhart.

There was much crying of denial and upset, especially by the female members of the Wizengamot, but when the accusations, the testimonies, and the Veritaserum-verified truths came out, Lockhart barely kept his life.

Witches could be quite vindictive.

The second trial was of an illegal animagus found to be hiding as a pet in a Pureblood home. The Purebloods were incensed by the idea, even before the name was given. When the name was given, it produced shocked silence.

After testimony that the man had been caught and turned over by his sons by Arthur Weasley, he was questioned with Veritaserum and his true allegiances were laid bare. The questioning included how he had framed Sirius Black and caused the deaths that he was imprisoned for.

Fudge was nearly apoplectic at such a mistake by the Ministry being brought out this way. Amelia had a quiet word (suggested by the Traveler) commenting on how honest Fudge would look for correcting mistakes by a previous administration.

He clung to that desperately as the day went forward.

Sirius Black was also anticlimactic. The Wizengamot already had heard testimony on how he had been framed and his testimony bore out his innocence. The Wizengamot was touched by Harry Potter, not commonly seen outside of Hogwarts, meeting his Godfather for the first time since he was a baby right after the man was acquitted.

Harry's heartfelt thanks to the Ministry for fixing this terrible injustice (another suggestion by the Traveler) caused the pale Fudge to finally start showing signs of life again.

It also prevented the man from making disparaging comments about the verdicts or claiming it was all a mistake. There was a reason why most Harry Potters were almost sorted into Slytherin.

The Traveler had not told Dumbledore about the Ring – he didn't want any mistakes. With only his alternate knowing where it was hidden, Harry ensured that the Headmaster wouldn't learn of it until the horcrux was destroyed. The Traveler also told Harry about the Locket in Sirius' home.

* * *

Friday evening, the night after the trials, the Traveler had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, as well as the Heads of House.

Dumbledore looked at his guest. "You asked to meet with us."

"Yes. Besides taking care of the various bits that old Voldy left around," Severus Snape was startled at that description and a bit surly – the idea of such disrespect even if he had no desire to see the Dark Lord resurrected sat poorly with him, "there is one thing that probably should be taken care of here at Hogwarts."

"And what is that?" the Headmaster asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The thousand-year old basilisk that lives underneath the school in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets." The Traveler was very blasé about it, watching for the reactions.

Sprout and Flitwick were wide-eyed, Snape was shocked, and McGonagall was incensed. She stood up and said, "There's are thousand year old deadly creature in Hogwarts and you're telling us about this_now_?" The Headmaster was speechless.

The Traveler almost grinned. Good old Minne. "Yes. Honestly, it's the first chance I've had. In most universes, that Diary possesses Ginny to reopen the chamber. My alternates almost universally have to kill it because it needs a parseltongue to reach the Chamber. There's nothing that any of you can do – it will be up to me and my young alternate to take care of."

McGonagall was even more angry. She started losing her ability to control her accent. "Y' Cannae be takin woon o' m' cubs down t' the bowels o' this place to b' facin' no monster noo. It just ain right!"

Severus Snape was in agreement. "I cannot see how such a mediocre wizard as Mr. Potter could be of any help."

Harry was amused by McGonagall and annoyed with Snape. "Sorry, folks. That's fate. If we don't take care of it, it's left for those less ready to do later on. While he's young, he's the only other parseltongue we've got. And I honestly think I will need his help."

Dumbledore asked, "And how will you defeat this great snake?"

Harry pulled the book he had put aside to him and put it in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore read the passage and only said, "I see." He sat back thoughtfully.

"Now, I plan to have a few goblins from Gringotts come with us to render it once its dead and to provide backup as needed, but I don't believe we shall have any issues."

Dumbledore sighed and then spoke to his deputy. "I'm afraid I will have to allow this. There is no other way to take care of the issue and only the two Potters can do anything about it. Please go and retrieve Mr. Potter."

Despite the protest of McGonagall, the two Harry Potters met early on Saturday morning with a phalanx of Goblins at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Also present were the Heads of House, though they would remain at the top. The goblins would remain in the outer chamber after ensuring the stability of the tunnel. Harry and Harry carried cages with roosters in them, covered.

Everyone watched in fascination as the Traveler opened the path and asked for stairs. The goblins were quite impressed with the system and considered employing such a mechanism in the bank for some of the more … private records and treasures of the Goblin Nation.

As expected, there were many bones at the bottom and there was an unstable tunnel. After the goblins finished, they were lead to the outer chamber which held the "small" shed skin – the goblins were impressed.

Soon, the two Potters entered and the game was afoot.

"Okay. I'm going to call the basilisk. I'll try to reason with it first but I want you behind one of these columns. If the snake refuses to listen, take the covers off and perform a lumos. That should cause them to crow."

Harry nodded.

The Traveler moved to the statute and moved to the upper ledge where he had first confronted the snake. Ensuring he had visual coverage, he called out, "**_Speak to me, Greatest of the Founding Four_!**"

The statute opened and a snake's voice could be heard. "**_Who disturbs my rest? Has Master returned?_**" The Basilisk slowly came out of the statute.

"**_Great Serpant, my name is Harry Potter. I have come to parley with you._**"

Whatever Harry wanted, it was not to be: The basilisk became angry and it had no desire to listen. "**_FALSE MASTER! None may command me but my master and his line! Come out and face me for committing such effontry!_**"

The Traveler sighed. He called out loudly, "NOW HARRY!"

The younger Harry heard and did as he was asked. He snatched back the covers and cast the spell. The roosters cried out.

However, there was a problem: Nothing happened to the snake. "**What is that light? Is there prey there?**" The snake quickly moved toward the light.

Harry Traveler cried out, "BUGGERING FUCKING SHIT! RUN! It didn't work!"

Even as he retreated, the boy called back, "What do you mean?"

"The damn Basilisk didn't die no matter what that book said! We have to get out of here!" He pulled his two wands and quickly descended, working on getting to Harry to get him out.

For the first time in a very long time, the Traveler's good sense deserted him or he would have remembered his own abilities. The shock of the roosters not working had make him very worried.

The smaller version of Harry had run back and was thinking a mile a minute. He had read the passage and it should have worked! Why didn't it work? He heard the basilisk taking care of the roosters behind him even as he tried to hide up the side tunnels.

"**_That was a small taste. Now where is my other prey?_**"

At that moment the worst thing in the world happened to the Traveler: Not paying attention, he did not see the stone on the ground and he ignobly tripped, his wands flying out of his hands. With wide eyes he watched them fly away and glanced up – right into the gaze of the Basilisk. Harry Traveler was not immune.

Also at that moment, the younger Harry had a revelation. What was it about a rooster's crow? It happened at dawn. Maybe it wasn't the crow but the sunlight! He knew that spell – Hermione had forced him to learn it as it was in their books.

With as much power as he could draw too him, Harry Potter screwed his eyes closed and cast the strongest sunlight spell he could. His voice reverberated around the Chamber: "LUMOS SOLEN!"

Harry heard the cry of the basilisk, even as he kept his eyes closed. "**_NO! THE LIGHT HURTS!_**" At that the great Basilisk screamed as the sunlight entered its eyes and fried its brain. The Basilisk was a creature created with certain magics and sunlight was the direct counter to those magics. After a few moments of thrashing about, the great beast was overcome and it died in great agony.

Harry looked and saw the body of his alternate. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not knowing what to do, he turned and ran to the entrance to get the goblins – maybe they could help! He didn't see the body of the Lone Traveler burst into flames behind him.

The goblins were presented with quite a view as they entered the chamber. The great beast was right in the middle of the chamber, it's agonizing death apparent in how it was lying.

Expecting to see a dead human, they (and Harry) were surprised to see the flames where the body should be. They approached even as the flames died.

Harry was confused. "What the hell happened?"

Before the goblin in charge could answer, all noticed the movement in the ashes. The goblin quickly moved to sift and all were surprised to find the small bird there.

"Apparently, Mr. Potter, your older alternate is a phoenix animagus. When a phoenix dies, it is reborn in the ashes and quickly grows to full size within 24 hours. Take the bird and watch him for a day, he will be back to normal tomorrow." The goblin in charge motioned to one of his crew who retrieved the two wands that had been dropped. That goblin handed these to Harry. "These are his wands, watch over them as well and return them to him tomorrow."

Harry nodded even as he inspected the small bird he had taken up in his hands. That this was his alternate was amazing.

"Now, what happened?"

The goblins were mighty impressed when Harry finished explaining. "Your alternate is a respected figure in the annals of our Nation – we thought him unique. Apparently he isn't as unique as we supposed. You have our respect, Mr. Potter. You used your mind to defeat a much larger opponent as all good warriors often have to do."

Harry blushed at that.

"Now, you should report back to your Headmaster while we retrieve the corpse. When you exit the stairs, return the path to a smooth tunnel if you will."

They could portkey the beast directly from the Chamber, but wanted to show it off as a way of advertising – they wanted to get the best prices possible as they sold the beast as they were to receive 7 ½ percent of the profit.

Harry agreed and quickly left the chamber, not wanting to see whatever the goblins did. The goblins waited until they were sure the human was gone before looking at each other and laughing uproariously.

They might respect Marak Illumian but the sight of even a respected human suffering a mishap due to his own actions was very amusing.

Harry finished the laborious climb up the stairs and, as asked, returned it to a tunnel. The Heads were all waiting, sitting upon chairs that the Headmaster had conjured. "Well, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry sighed and said, "It's dead. But there was a problem."

The Headmaster asked. "A problem?"

Harry nodded. "The older me got killed."

The hubbub was very loud, except the Headmaster who was curious. "Why are you holding your stomach?" This caused the room to shut up.

Harry moved his hands and the adults could all see the small chick in Harry's hands. "Apparently he's a phoenix animagus." Harry put the small bird on the countertop next to one of the sinks. Harry then went on to explain what had happened in full detail.

The adults all looked at the small bird in amazement. They were interrupted by two birds who flew in to the room. Harry was surprised when he saw Hegwig fly in and land next to the small bird. Hedwig inspected it and then seemed to nudge it until it was right next to her, under her wing.

The other bird was a great red and gold thing, apparently another phoenix. It landed on another surface and looked at the small bird. It began to trill, a very lovely sound to the listening humans. The owl seemed to bark back at the other phoenix as though in counterpoint.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit. "Well, apparently your own owl has decided to be nursemaid. And my old friend Fawkes here," he caressed the head of the singing bird, "has decided to provide a bit of comfort."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Arc. I'll bet no one saw THAT coming, did they? LOL
> 
> Thank Frywrm on FF dot net for Cocoa the Snorcack.


	4. Learning to be a Phoenix

The small phoenix had finally come to full conciousness. Harry Potter realized that he had died and that his phoenix animagus form had caused him to have a burning day in response to dying. He really wanted to curse himself for his stupidity. He watched and listened as the explanations had been given.

When Hedwig had come in, he felt comforted by the apparent desire to watch over him and protect him when he was vulnerable. He had also observed Fawkes flying in. He heard the bird sing and the Headmaster's explanation. He was shocked to realize that Fawkes was not trying to provide comfort – but was laughing his head off at him.

Hedwig tried to admonish the older bird but Fawkes kept laughing until he settled down. He'd get back at that damned phoenix as soon as he had grown back a bit. The older bird deserved a good pranking.

* * *

As it was, Harry was put in the Gryffindor common room, on a perch with Hedwig who looked out for him all day. The Headmaster had listed the foods that phoenixes seemed to enjoy and Hedwig imperiously allowed the girls of Gryffindor to feed her charge. She allowed no touching, however, except Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

The small phoenix also seemed to enjoy meeting and playing with (as much as Hedwig would allow) the pets of Harry's friends, especially Cocoa the Snorcack. Crookshanks didn't play but took to watching out for the owl and the growing phoenix.

When the Headmaster and his deputy looked in on their guest that evening, they were a bit surprised by the way the animals were reacting, even knowing that the phoenix wasn't really a phoenix.

By late the next morning, the phoenix was fully regrown. Before he changed back into a human, however, he had a score to settle.

"**Come back, you overgrown Turkey! Take your punishment like a phoenix!**"

"**NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH! You can't catch me!**

* * *

The students of Hogwarts were treated to a sight that had never been seen. Two phoenixes were flying around the room as though chasing each other, each singing and trilling as they moved.

The sound was joyous and the flight beautiful.

Dumbledore watched with his twinkling eyes. "Look! They're playing."

The female professors all made "awwww" sounds.

* * *

"**Can't do this!**" The older bird suddenly flamed out and flamed back in right behind the other and clutched its feathers for a moment before peeling away.

"**I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!** The second bird flamed away and now instead of flying after each other, they flamed in and out of space and time, chasing each other.

Finally, the chase ended when the older bird was found by the younger and a familiar figure was caressing the bird on the branch next to him.

Without changing back, Harry pulled up and landed on another branch. "**Boss?"**

God, in the form of the boy with the cordorouy jacket, smiled at the second bird. "Hello, Harry. I'm glad Fawkes could bring you."

Taken aback, Harry asked, "**You set this all up?"**"

God sighed. "No. Your mistake was your own, and it caused your fist burning day. Free will and all of that. But it did give me an opportunity for you to be taught the ways of a phoenix by Fawkes here."

The younger bird glared at the older bird, who was calm and happy. "**The first thing he did was laugh at me.**"

God chuckled. "Of course he did. Phoenixes are around a long time. If they don't learn to find amusement in almost everything, existence gets really old really fast. Always assume a phoenix is laughing – it's a good assumption."

Harry trilled in resignation. "**I will admit the skills and the instincts come much easier now.**"

"Good. Now I have one more lesson for you." God, at this looked solemn. Fawkes cried out in comfort and this time was in comfort. "Do you remember that universe where you found the girl bleeding and a huge vortex?"

Harry trilled affirmatively.

"Well, in this universe, it's happening again. Agents who are trying to ensure the world stays alive are battling a Hell Goddess from another dimension, very near a Hellmouth. I can't go near the Hellmouth – my very presence would destabilize it and cause it to crash and close violently, thereby taking out the city and a few miles around it. You've met Buffy before – this is her sister dying. If Dawn continues bleeding, Buffy will do as she does in many universes: She will take Dawn's place and jump through the vortex and die, thus closing the hole in existence. And her friends, as happens in many, many universes, would later resurrect her, pulling her back from Heaven.

"This opens the door to the First Evil because it is a violation of the order that the First Evil is constrained and contained by. Later, Buffy and her friends would then have to pull an absolutely massive stunt to kill the first evil. But in this universe, the First Evil is much stronger and if the sequence plays out – the world dies. I need you to go and comfort them with your song and use your tears to heal the girl. This and only this will prevent my agent, Buffy, from sacrificing herself. Will you do it?"

Harry trilled in the positive. "**Of course, Boss!**"

God smiled gently as he petted Harry's head. "Good. Get to it."

Harry concentrated on what God described and then flamed out.

* * *

Buffy, with deliberation, climbed the tower. If Blood was required to heal this breach, it would not be Dawn's blood. She would close it.

She knew as a slayer she had already survived past her "Use By" date and was calm in accepting the inevitable.

However, suddenly, in a ball of flame a bird appeared hovering right in front of the vortex. Very loudly, the bird cried out in song. Buffy could feel the waves of evil emanating from the tear cringe back from the sound and hope was born in her heart in that moment.

Giles, on the floor trying to get the wound closed, looked up and whispered, "By God."

Buffy, Giles, Xander, and the others watched as the bird flew down in a circle and landed next to Dawn. The girl's eyes opened up and looked at the bird in wonder. The bird cocked its head and then leaned over her wounds.

The defenders watched as the bird cried tears right onto Dawn's wound. And they all said a quick prayer of thanks as they saw the wound closing and healing as if my magic.

And magic it was. Because even as the wound finally closed fully, the vortex to the Hell Dimension winked and disappeared out of existence.

Dawn weakly reached over and scratched the head of the bird as it trilled joyously back at her. Quickly flying up, the bird flew to Buffy and, hovering in front of her, sang out.

The song brought her a sense of peace and contentment, such as she hadn't felt since she was a child. She basked in the sound. Finally, the bird stopped singing and started winging away. It disappeared into a ball of flame.

Finally, someone asked, "What was that?"

Giles, who still looked up, answered. "That was a phoenix, a creature of legend, come to us in our need. It is a true blessing to see one and to experience its aid."

Buffy could only nod in agreement to that.

* * *

Harry returned to the dimension that he had been in, and grudgingly thanked Fawkes for teaching him the phoenix ways by example.

Harry quickly ensured the horcruxes were destroyed, even the one in Harry's scar. Voldemort was gone, and he had learned a few lessons.

He remembered one conversation, even as he orbed out of that world, Harry and his friends standing in witness.

_Dumbledore looked at his visitor and asked, "What happened?"_

_"I don't know. In most worlds, the crow of the rooster kills the basilisk. IN this world – nothing! It's a damned good thing I had my local counterpart along. I would never have guessed about calling forth sunlight."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that it was appropriate though."_

_"How?" asked Harry curiously._

_"Well, according to legend, the Basilisk is born of a chicken egg, hatched beneath a toad, and born under the height of a full moon."_

_Harry considered that. "I don't know if the full moon is needed, but I'll take your word for it."_

_The Headmaster nodded. "Well, what is the opposite of the dead of night?"_

_"The middle of the day. Daylight."_

_"Exactly. Only sunlight could counter the magics that created the basilisk."_

_Harry sat back and considered that. "Headmaster? Have you ever heard of a werewolf changing before sundown? I know that in some places, the full moon can actually be in the sky at the same time as the sun. But I've never heard of a werewolf changing before sunset."_

_Dumbledore thought about it. "You know? I do believe you are correct. The werewolf changed at sunset or moonrise – whichever occurs last. It changes back at sunrise or moonset – whichever happens first."_

_Harry nodded. "Has anyone ever tried to use a massive sunlight spell to counteract the change of a werewolf? Or perhaps a runic array which gathers sunlight during the month, only to push it back out on the night of the full moon?"_

_Dumbledore was taken aback by such an idea. "Something that perhaps should be tested. Your observations seem to hang together – I wonder if anyone has ever thought about it."_

_Harry shrugged as he continued to think._


End file.
